Disco Craze
by thorveycraze
Summary: John meets Thor when he sneaks into a disco club for the first time. Thor/OC, no real slash. HONESTLY I CAN'T ACTUALLY EXPLAIN WHY I WROTE THIS, BUT IT'S SO BAD ITS GOOD SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT


**A/N: I honestly can't explain this. I really, truly can't...**

**Disclaimer: This was written as a comedic piece, meant to be so bad it's good. Please take it as such.**

Prompt: 1970'2 AU, a 19 y/o John meets Thor in a disco club one night, when he sneaks out.

John slipped into the club, drawn to the throbbing beat of the music. He tugged at the neck of his white spandex catsuit, glancing around to make sure that nobody knew that he, John Bovey, was sneaking out to go to a disco club. Gathering his courage, he pushed open the door and entered the room. Temporarily blinded by the pulsing lights, he pushed himself against a wall and slowly inched his way into a corner, quietly observing the room.

"First time?" Came a low whisper in his ear. John nearly jumped out of his skin, startled by the sudden closeness of the other man. "S-sorry?" He stuttered, calming down enough to look over his new companion. John barely stifled a gasp, the man was built like a God, his red catsuit hugging his well defined muscles.

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself" He said, a bemused smile on his face as he reached out one hand, offering to shake John's. "I'm Thor" Oh, Jesus. His voice was like melting butter and his grip was so firm around John's hand.

"J-John" He replied, eyes still wide and his movements made jerky by his obvious awkwardness. Thor kept hold of John's hand, oblivious to the fact that he was attempting to pull away.

"Would you like to come dance with me?" Thor asked, a small smile quirking on his face. "I, uh" John quickly searched for a way out "I couldn't, I mean" He waved his free hand, scrabbling for some excuse. "Come dance with me" Thor said again, this time more of a demand than a question. "Alright" John said, not sure if he should be excited to dance with someone so dashingly handsome, or afraid of who would see them and what they would think.

Thor led the younger boy out onto the dance floor, using his grip on John's hand to twirl him out into the flashing lights. They were swept into the crowd of other dancers, still linked by their joined hands. John quickly got over his fear of judgment, and let loose. The couple circled each other, feet sliding over the floor, eyes glowing in the pulsating lights. John couldn't take his eyes off Thor, drinking in the way his hips undulated as he moved. When their eyes connected, John was surprised by the look in the other man's eyes. Was that... lust?

It was. Thor's eyes were burning with power and desire, he looked at John as though he owned him, or wanted to at least. The look intensified with their dancing, their feet sliding and their bodies twisting to the tempo of the music. When the song ended, both were breathing heavily, their eyes still locked. When John finally looked away, he realized that the floor around them had cleared and everyone stood watching them, clapping and whistling. John blushed furiously, turning his face to the ground as he tried to slide away into the crowd. Before he could get away, however, Thor was by his side again.

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked, breaths still coming hard. "I was just trying to get away from all the people" he said quietly. "I see" Thor said, the knowing smile back again "So that's how it is"

He carefully pushed John up against the wall, exaggerating their height difference as he bowed his head to look down on the nervous boy. "Do I scare you?" He whispered, voice husky. "Some" John admitted "But I think I like it" he whispered after a moment. "Good" Thor purred

Thor finally backed off a bit, his hand sliding down to grasp John's. "How about we go back to my place for a while?" He asked, deep voice resonating through his chest. John nodded nervously, hands shaking slightly. They exited the club together and quickly made their way down the darkened street. "Do you live far from here?" John asked after a while. "Just up the street, we're almost there" he said breathlessly, turning to smile widely at John.

Thor unlocked the door to his apartment, holding it open for John to enter first, then bolting it behind them. He flipped a switch and a light flickered on, illuminating the room around them. It was a small apartment, with a sofa and chair huddled round a small TV, and a large bed crammed into the corner. One door led off to what John assumed was a bathroom, and there was a half wall to the other side that separated them from the kitchen.

"It's not much, I know" Thor said, a bit sheepish. "I think it's wonderful" John said, truthfully. He took a few more steps into the room, gazing around at the pictures on the walls and the knickknacks on the side tables. "It looks much better now that there's a beautiful man here with me" He said smoothly, arms reaching out to encircle John from the back.

John blushed a deep shade of red, resting his hands atop his companions. He silently gathered his courage, and tugged the hands lower, sliding down his chest and over his stomach to rest on his belt buckle, the other mans hands following his lead.

His breathing hitched as one of Thor's hands slid down his inner thigh, fingers skating across the sensitive skin. A deep growl came from the larger man's throat, tremors running through his body, jolts of electricity running through their joined bodies. His hand traveled up, gently tugging at the zipper on John's catsuit. "T-Thor" John stuttered, panicking as he struggled against the strong hands holding him. Thor quickly stepped back, hands turning John around as he looked into his eyes with concern. "Are you okay?"

John blinked hard, attempting to clear his vision. "It's fine" he said, a little embarrassed. "I just…" He searched for the words to explain. "I can't" he finally said, head hanging low and shoulders slumping as he tried to avoid making eye contact with the other man. "I'm sorry" He said after a while, biting his lip as he tried to think of a way to extricate himself from this situation.

Thor reached out and took both of John's hands, an apologetic look on his face. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I rushed you too much" He said softly "Look at me" he pleaded, one hand reaching to tilt John's chin back. "Please, say you'll forgive me. Please don't just leave me here like this. I like you, John, I really do. I don't want to lose you because I messed up."

John's stayed silent, trying to make sense of what Thor was saying. "Please" Thor continued "Just come sit down, we can watch TV for a while, or just talk. We don't have to do anything, just stay with me for a while" He nearly begged, his eyes round and sincere as he clasped John's hands.

"I…" John began, not sure what to say to this. "Of course I forgive you" He said finally, a small smile dancing around his lips "And of course I'll stay" Together, they sat down on the small sofa, Thor hesitating before putting one arm up to rest on the cushions behind John's head. He picked up the remote and the TV flickered to life, showing an old episode of Star Trek.

"Have you ever watched it?" Thor murmured, tilting his head to look at John. "Not really" came the reply "do you?" He moved to return the careful gaze. "Yeah" Thor said, looking back to the screen "Never miss an episode" His lips quirked in a smile. "A gorgeous dancer who also watches Star Trek. Never thought I'd see the day" John commented mockingly. "Mmm" Thor hummed in reply.

The sun was already peeking over the horizon when John finally left Thor's apartment. He silently re-entered his home, changing out of his catsuit before sliding into his bed, wondering how so much could have happened to him in just one night. He had gone to his first real disco, danced with a gorgeous man, gone home with him, then proceeded to spend the night watching re-runs of Star Trek with him. He fell asleep with Thor's scent still on his skin, and his image still in his mind, bleeding into dreams.


End file.
